Not the Perfect Princess
by hubdub15
Summary: Well, this is my first fanfiction on here. I have a few on Quizilla. But, also my first Korra Fanfiction. I got this idea when I kept thinking about Iroh II swoon . Reviews are welcome, so are messages, any suggestions, I'm cool with. Just be polite.
1. Chapter 1

"So this is Republic City?" I asked, feeling the wind blow across my face as the ship sailed into the harbor.

"We haven't been here in years." Lu Ten mused, looking up at the statue of Avatar Aang as we passed.

"I'm glad our training is finally done." I smiled, looking at my twin brother.

"What do you mean our? Your training is done. Sifu Lee is just letting me take a break." He smiled back.

"Do you think we'll be able to see the city before the festivities begin?" I wondered aloud, my heart racing as we got closer to the harbor.

"I doubt it. With all that's been going on with the Anti-Bending Revolution, we'll be restricted."

"We won't. Iroh will, though." I said, hearing the door open and footsteps behind us.

"Why hello, Crown Prince." Lu Ten grinned as Iroh leaned against the railing. He was taking a leave for a week from the UF.

I didn't pay attention as they started to bicker. The city spread out before us, the legacy of Avatar Aang, Earth King Kuei, and Grandfather Zuko. I strained to see any satomobiles, but couldn't. Even from here, I could hear the horns coming from them. The tall buildings rivaled even that of the Royal Palace. Some might even be higher. Okay, probably a lot would be higher. Police force airships flew in the sky, gray and gold outlines against the blue sky as they kept a bird's eye view.

"Ursa. URSA." Iroh said, snapping his fingers in front of my face.

"Huh? What?" I said, looking at him.

"We're here." He said, looking down at the dock. I looked to where his gaze was fixed and saw a Northern Water Tribe ship.

"Not them!" Lu Ten hissed, and Iroh hit him.

"Be polite." He frowned.

"You sound like Mom." Lu Ten said, rubbing his arm the door opened again.

"Who sounds like me?" Mother said, coming out from below deck.

"Iroh." Lu Ten and I said as the same time. She smiled at all of us and looked off the side of the ship.

"There's Tenzin. Let's go." She said, walking down the gangway when they had it set up, flanked by two guards. Iroh followed after her, then Lu Ten and me walking side by side to bring up the rear. I kept my eyes down as we walked, trying to make sure I didn't trip over my robes. I kept a hand on the shuriken in my long sleeves, out of habit. Grandmother Mai always says to be prepared. I was planning on doing that.

"Tenzin, good to see you again." My Mother said, looking at Tenzin when we got off the boat.

"And to you, Fire Lord—" Tenzin started.

"Is this the Fire Lord? Why aren't you called Fire Lady? Hey, I met you before! Korra saved you from drowning. Are these your siblings? What are your names? You two look a lot alike! Are you twins? Daddy, can we go back to the island and show them around? Why do you have such funny names? You're really tall. Why is your hair so long? Your brother's hair is short, why don't you get a haircut? Why do you wear such fancy—" A little girl said, running in between us as we all followed her with our eyes and stared at her.

"Ikki, don't bother them." Tenzin said. I felt a tugging at my sleeve and looked down.

"You're really pretty." A little bald boy said, looking up at me.

"Thank you." I responded, smiling at him.

"Your children are darling." Mother said, looking at them. An older girl was standing next to Tenzin, watching us. "Thank you for coming to see us."

"You're welcome. I would be happy to show you to the embassy." Tenzin said.

"Dear, why don't they stay on Air Temple Island with us?" the woman said. I looked at her, studying. She was an Air Acolyte. The baby in her arms held onto her finger as she looked at us. Considering the dear, she was probably Tenzin's wife, Pema.

"It's quite alright, we can stay at the embassy." Mother said.

"Well, would you come over for dinner?" Pema asked, smiling at her.

"We would be delighted." Mother smiled. Tenzin and his family walked with us to the Fire Nation Embassy, not far from the docks. Our stuff was waiting when we arrived.

"We'll see you tonight then." Tenzin said before he and his family left.

"Let's just hope we can survive dinner." Lu Ten said, looking at me.

well, more to come later! I'll try to post a chapter every friday, but if I have a really good idea, I might post an extra chapter. Reviews are welcome! I'll take suggestions. You'll get to see what the love interest is in the next chapter :)


	2. Chapter 2

"Why are you nervous?" Lu Ten asked as he lounged on my bed.

"Because the Avatar is going to be there! Why are you not nervous?" I demanded, spinning around and glaring at him.

"Whoa, calm down." he said, raising his hands.

"I'M COMPLETELY CALM!" I screamed, then took a deep breath. "Can you at least put on a shirt?" I asked.

"No can do. I don't want to get dressed yet." he grinned, putting his arms behind his head. "Unlike you. We leave in an hour and you're already ready! You're over thinking this."

"How can you be so calm?"

"Easy. What happens happens. All I have to make sure to do is behave."

"That must be hard."

"Har har. I wonder if Grandfather will come."

"Grandmother is coming for our party and for the big one."

"I think he would come then." Lu Ten said, looking up at the red canopy of my bed.

The anniversary of the end of the Hundred Year War was this week. Each nation would hold a party, except for the two water tribes. They would be combined. After all of the parties, there would be one big one held by the Council. Everyone important from all over the world would be there. Just thinking about it made me want to freak out.

"Hey, you okay? Looks like you're going to be sick." Lu Ten said, a concerned look on his face as he sat up and looked at me.

I snapped out of my panic and looked at him. "Yeah, I'm fine." I said, sitting down next to him.

"If it makes you feel better, you look pretty." he smiled.

"Thanks."

"Please don't bring your shuriken to dinner."

"You know I don't leave without them."

"I know, but please, make an exception for once."

"You're going to bring yours!" I protested.

"Yes, but only one of us need to have them. Nothing will happen." He assured me before looking at the clock. "I have to go get ready now." He stood and left the room, closing the door behind him.

I laid down on my bed and stared at the canopy, trying to calm myself down. Everything would be fine, right? I just needed to act polite, and they would like me. Hopefully it was that simple.

I sat up after a while and looked in the vanity. My hair was messed now. I sat down in front of it and pulled my top-knot out after removing my headpiece, letting my long hair fall around my face. My gold eyes studied myself in the mirror, an exact copy of my mother's. The only hint of my Grandfather was my hair color, the rest of my features were from my Grandmother, who had passed them through my mother, except for my chin. It was like Grandfather's. I was too busy studying myself before my Mother came into the room and stood behind me, her hands on my shoulders.

"Need help?" She asked, running her fingers through my hair, pulling it back from my face.

"I'm fine." I said as she took a red ribbon and started to pull up the top half of my hair into a top knot.

I continued to look in the mirror as she fastened the top-knot on my head and put my flame headpiece in. "Sometimes I look at you and I see a younger version of me. With a few mistakes." She smiled, resting her chin on my shoulder as she looked at us. I smiled back at her as she kissed my cheek.

"Make sure you're ready to leave." She said, straightening and walking out of the room. I turned and watched her leave, now sad. I knew I disappointed her at times, more like my brothers than the proper Fire Nation princess she wanted. I could see it etched on her face when the headmaster came to the palace to discuss my behavior as a child. I had thrown a dart at a boy who had called me ugly, pinning him to the wall. The dart had gone so far into the wall no one could remove it, no matter how hard they tried. They had to cut the sleeve of his robes to let him free. That night was the first time she had ever struck someone. A second later she held me as I cried, murmuring over and over how sorry she was.

It was also the first night I had ever seen my mother cry. And the only.

I tried my best after that to make her happy, but sometimes it didn't work. When I had accidentally broken an ancient vase in the hallway, or set Iroh's robes on fire during a meeting, I saw the look same look on her face as the first time.

Lu Ten walked in and looked at me. "Mother says we're ready to leave if you are."

"I am." I said, straightening and putting on my shoes.

We walked to the docks in the same formation as before where a ferry was waiting. I sat down with my mother as Lu Ten and Iroh stood at the railing, looking out to Air Temple Island.

I stood after my mother did when we arrived, looking over the edge but not staring as I tried to see who was there waiting. Tenzin and a Water Tribe girl were waiting with two young men and another girl.

"Korra, Bolin, Mako, Asami, I would like you to meet the Fire Nation Royal Family. I believe you all have already met Prince Iroh." Iroh bowed slightly to them and smiled.

"This is Prince Lu Ten and Princess Ursa, and the Fire Lord Zola*." We all bowed slightly to them and I gave them a hint of a smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." my mother said.

"I'm Korra, and this is Mako, Bolin, and Asami." The teenaged water-bender said, pointing to each of them as she said their names.

"We should go inside." Tenzin said, then led all of us inside. As we were sitting down at the table, I looked around. There was no meat. Then I remembered. They were airbenders. Airbenders didn't eat meat.

"There's no meat." Lu Ten whispered to me.

"They don't eat meat." I whispered back.

"They don't meat?!" he said, a little louder. I shushed him and looked at Pema as she entered the room with some food. Tenzin was holding their baby as the two girls and little boy sat down.

A handsome dark haired boy sat down next to me.

"Um, hey, I'm Bolin." he said, leaning towards me.

"Nice to meet you." I smiled, bowing slightly to him.

"So... um, have you been to Republic City before?" he asked.

"When I was little. I didn't get to see much of it though." I admitted.

"Maybe I could show you around!"

"Would it be safe?"

"Safe? Don't worry, Bolin's got it covered." He said, giving me a suave smile.

"I would like that, thank you." I said, smiling slightly. He turned back to his food and shoved a piece of brea in his mouth, trying to hide his blush. I blushed a little as well as I turned to my plate and started to eat.

"Do you want a tour?" Korra asked, standing when she was finished and we were just sitting at the table.

"I would." Lu Ten said, standing up.

"I'll come too." I chimed, standing up and following Korra, Mako, and Asami out with Lu Ten. I walked next to Lu Ten and looked around the island. It was really pretty here. Even though we had barely been gone for a day, I missed home.

"Hey, wait up!" Bolin yelled, running after us and coming up beside me.

"I thought the sky bison were extinct." I said, looking up as one flew past.

"Avatar Aang found them and flying lemurs when he came here." Korra told us.

She showed us everything throughout the island. The greenhouse where they grew the vegetables, the temple, everything about the island was impressive. I stayed silent on the way back to the embassy, thinking about Bolin. Did I really like him? I barely knew him. He could be a jerk. I shook the thought from my head as I went to my room and waited for the servants to leave and the entire place to go silent. I stood without a sound and pulled on black pants and a black top with loose sleeves, hiding my darts and shuriken in them as I pulled a covering over the bottom part of my face and placed my dual-dao swords across my back. I crouched in the windowsill, then sprung off silently into the night.

*subject to change. I don't know if I like her name or not. I am open to suggestions


	3. Chapter 3

I landed silently on a rooftop next to the embassy, darting and jumping across the buildings of Republic City, keeping an eye on everything. I saw three men trying to rob a bank and frowned. I jumped down and landed behind them, knocking them out by hitting their pressure points. As they collapsed to the ground, I dragged all three to the police station, dropping them at the front door. I did the same for the rest of the people that night. People mugging innocents, vandalism, any major crime. I only had to use my swords once, to subdue a criminal into what I wanted to do by crossing my blades over his neck until he cooperated. After they were all knocked out, I tied them with rope and left them on the police stations steps.

I jumped back into my open window and got into my sleep clothes, climbing into bed and falling asleep.

The next morning, a servant woke me up and started to get me ready for the day. I went down to eat breakfast when she was done and sat down as Mother entered the room.

"Seven criminals apprehended last night. Seven! In one night! The police said they didn't do it, but these people had been wanted for months. And one day they just show up on the step of the police station, tied and ready to go to prison." A servant said to another as they brought in food.

"What are you speaking about?" Mother asked as she sat down.

"Your majesty, seven criminals were captured last night and turned into the police."

"Seven in one night?" she frowned.

"Yes. It's unbelievable, but true."

"And it wasn't the police?"

"No, your majesty."

"Odd." she frowned, taking a sip of tea.

I sipped my tea quietly and ate while forcing myself to keep a straight face. I was sitting in the living room reading when a servant came into the room.

"Princess Ursa, there is a boy here to see you. He says that you two know each other." he said.

"What is his name?" I asked.

"Bolin."

"I'll go out to see him." I said, closing my book and standing up.

I walked out the front door into the courtyard where he was sitting on one of the benches.

"Bolin?" I said, coming up to him.

"Oh, Princess! I came to see you. But they wouldn't let me in since you were here and I didn't have an invitation or something." he told me.

"Please, call me Ursa." I told him.

"Ursa." he repeated, smiling. "So, do you want to go on your tour of the city today?"

"I would love to. Just let me tell Mother." I said, going back inside.

"Mother, I'm going into the city." I told her as I came into her office.

"With who?" she frowned.

"That Bolin boy from the other day. He offered to show me around."

"Take guards." she said, looking back down at her papers. I nodded and left to go back outside with two guards following.

"Let's go." I smiled to Bolin.

"Do they need to come?" he asked, eyeing the guards.

"Mother wants them to." I told him.

"Okay. Then let's go." he smiled. I walked next to him as we roamed the streets, pointing out landmarks as we passed them.

"Have you ever had Southern Water Tribe food before?" he asked as we stopped in front of a restaurant.

"No."

"Well, this place has the best in Republic City! We'll go inside." he said, taking my hand and pulling me inside and helping me sit down before he sat down and ordered two bowls of seaweed noodles.

"You can go sit down." I told the guards. They nodded and sat at a table not to far away.

Our noodles came quickly and I ate some of them. "They're really good." I nodded as I looked at Bolin.

"Yeah, this place is awesome. Korra even said they're authentic."

"Maybe I should have you try Fire Nation food." I smiled.

"Is it spicy?"

"I don't think it is. Probably because I'm used to it." I shrugged. We got done eating and stood again, walking out and down the street.

"So, do you like being a princess?" he asked.

"I guess. It's a lot of pressure." I shrugged.

"How do you destress?"

"Meditation." I smiled. "It really works." I smelled a familiar scent and and looked to a food cart. "Come on!" I said, pulling him towards the cart and taking some yuans from my pocket. "We'll take some fire flakes and fire gummies." I said. I handed her the money and she handed me the snacks. I offered Bolin some fire flakes and ate some myself. They weren't spicy enough.

"You should put more spices on them." I told the merchant as I looked back to Bolin, who's face was completely red

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, fine." he managed. "Spicy."

"Really? I didn't think they were spicy enough." I frowned.

"Anyway, let's keep going." Bolin said, straightening and walking.

"So, why is your family in Republic City?" he asked.

"The anniversary of the end of the Hundred Year War is this week." I said. "There's a lot of parties going on, so we're going. Kind of an obligation. But the parties are nice." I looked over and saw him looking at me. "I could get you invitations if you want."

"Really?" he asked, surprised.

"Yeah. I would like to have someone to talk to." I smiled.

"What about your brother?"

"We'll all be in political mode. I would like to come over and talk to someone normally."

"Okay."

"I could get a ticket for your brother too. Avatar Korra is already invited to all the events."

"Thank you, Ursa."

"You're welcome." I smiled, continuing to walk until we reached Zuko's statue.

"That's your grandfather, isn't it?" he asked, coming up next to me as I stated up at it.

"Yeah." I said simply, looking down. "Let's go." I said, walking past it.

We made it all through the city before he finally took me back to the embassy that afternoon.

"Thank you for today. It was nice." I smiled at him.

"Anytime." he smiled back.

"The Fire Nation party is in two days. I'll make sure to have invitations sent for you and your brother before then." I told him.

"Oh yeah, right. I'll look for it." he said, looking a bit disappointed.

"See you soon." I said, going inside the gates and into the embassy. I had to do it. I couldn't think about love right now. If I did, it would mess everything up. I had to keep up the act of being a perfect daughter, and falling in love with someone outside the Fire Nation was not part of the act. Bolin would just be a friend. I hoped I wouldn't loose myself and get off of that mindset.

More importantly, I couldn't let anyone know about my encounter with the criminals. It would have to stay secret. Maybe deeper into the night when all the lights were off in the city. It would work better that way. I just wanted to make the world a better place. Now that I had mastered firebending, I was almost close to mastering the dual dao swords. I had Grandmother's aim, so I was brilliant with the shuriken, darts and stilettos. If anyone found out, I would dishonor the Royal Family. I couldn't do that.

I went into the living room where Lu Ten was sitting with Iroh.

"How was your date?" he asked, grinning as I sat down.

"It wasn't a date, and it was fine. He showed me around the city and we ate lunch...maybe it was a date." I frowned.

"So, how was your first date?" Iroh smiled.

"Eat a fireball, both of you." I said, going up to my room.

I sat down on my bed and stared at the floor. Was it a date? I made a flame in my hand and studied it. Maybe it had been. If it was, it had been wonderful.


	4. Chapter 4

I sat down at my vanity, staring at myself as Aziza pulled my hair half up and secured a top-knot. I looked at her as she slid my headpiece into it.

"Do I really have to wear it?" I asked, looking at the ballgown that reflected Fire Nation colors.

"Yes, you must. Your mother said so." she said, applying makeup to my face.

"Can't I just wear my formal robes?"

"It is a gift from a designer in Republic City. It would be rude not to wear it." she replied, finishing and standing me up to get the dress on.

"What is Mother wearing?"

"Her robes."

"Then why can't I wear mine?"

"As I said, this is a gift, and it is close to what you usually wear to formal events."

"What are Iroh and Lu Ten wearing?"

"Iroh is wearing his uniform. Lu Ten is wearing his robes."

I growled as she pulled the dress out of the closet and showed it to me. It had the same colors of the Fire Nation Royal Family robes, with the long sleeves we are accustomed to, but a form-hugging top that fell into a flowing skirt, touching the floor.

"That neckline is too low." I said, eyeing the v-neck.

"Oh please, you'll be wearing something under it." she said, holding up a red undergarment.

She helped me step into it and zipped up the back.

"You look wonderful." Aziza smiled at me, fixing my hair again.

"It's fine." I said as I grabbed my stilettos, darts, and throwing stars to put in my sleeves.

"Do you really need those?" she frowned, watching me as I hid them. "You haven't needed them the past two parties."

"You never know." I replied simply, straightening. I went downstairs to where my family was waiting. Father hadn't come because we needed someone to stay behind and watch the nation. Mother smiled at me and looked at my dress.

"You look lovely." she said, kissing the side of my head before climbing into satomobile the Council had sent to collect us. I climbed in after my mother with help from Iroh, who climbed in after Lu Ten had seated himself beside me. We had rented a hall for the Fire Nation party, my mother and her helpers planning all of it. My mind drifted as I thought of Bolin, how I would be able to see him again tonight. It didn't make my heart flutter, but I felt warmer the entire way to the party. People were arriving already, and Iroh stepped out first with Lu Ten to help me and Mother out.

"After you, Motherlord." Iroh smiled, letting my mother walk in front. She rolled her eyes and smiled, then set a straight look on her face as we walked inside. Everyone bowed when we entered the room. I walked off with Lu Ten and stood near a wall with him, surveying everyone at the party.

"What's with your dress?" He asked finally.

"Some designer made it for me to wear." I shrugged, looking out for the Northern Water Tribe Chief and his two creepy kids.

"I'm looking for them too." Lu Ten whispered, seeing my eyes sweep the room.

"You two need to say hello to the Earth King and Prince." Mother said, coming up to us. "Also, Chief Unalaq just got here with his children." We both made a face. "I know, just endure it." She said, then went off. We sighed and decided to get the creepy out of the way first.

"Hello Chief Unalaq." Lu Ten and I said in unison, bowing slightly to him, since he was a chief.

"Why hello there, Lu Ten and Ursa." He said, smiling warmly at us.

"Hello Lu Ten and Ursa." Two mysterious voices said from behind us, and we jumped slightly and turned. Desna and his sister. Ugh.

"Hello." We said, looking at them. They looked like plants that had been kept out of the sun too long.

"Thank you for coming." I said to them all.

"You came to ours. It's only proper that we would come tonight." Unalaq said.

"What are they doing?" I asked, suddenly looking over to where people had cleared a square and were holding each other and moving.

"Dancing." Unalaq

"It doesn't look like dancing."

"That's how they do it in Republic City."

"It doesn't look fun either."

"Would you like to dance?" Lu Ten asked, holding his hand out to me.

"I would love to." I smiled, taking his hand and going into the middle of the dance floor. Lu Ten and I nodded to the musicians and they nodded back, starting to play a faster song. Lu Ten and I faced each other, then stepped back and did a flip back. The good thing was that leggings came with it. The other dancers cleared the floor as Lu Ten and I danced. As the finale, I flipped over Lu Ten, spinning as he went the opposite way. He grabbed my hand as our feet touched the ground at the exact same time, then pulled me into spinning again before he dipped me. Everyone burst into applause. I could feel the suspense building as we danced. Lu Ten righted me and we bowed to the audience. I glanced over at Mother, who gave me a hint of a smile before going back to her stoic expression while she spoke with an Earth King Noble.

I stepped to go get a drink, walking quickly and getting a cup of tea.

"That was quite a show you put on." A familiar voice said, coming up on my shoulder. I spun around and smiled when I saw it was Neru, the Earth King Prince.

"Maybe I could show you the dance sometime." I said, my smile fading into a smirk.

"Not like we do in the ballrooms of Ba Sing Se, but still good nonetheless."

"Are you insulting my kingdom's dancing?" I said, eyeing him.

"No, only yours." He smiled.

I started to make a retort but was interrupted when I saw Bolin coming towards us.

"Someone you know?" Neru asked, giving Bolin a once over.

"Yes. Bolin, this is my friend Prince Neru. Neru, this is Bolin."

"Nice to meet you." Bolin said, bowing to Neru.

"And you. I need to go find my mother." He said, looking around and walking off.

"Don't worry, he's just shy." I assured Bolin when he had a sad look on his face.

"Oh well. Would you like to dance?" He asked, holding his hand out to me.

I smiled and nodded, starting to reach my hand towards his but was distracted by a quick movement out of the corner of my eye.

"Watch out!" I said, diving and tackling Bolin to the ground. A dart impaled itself in the wall where my head had been just seconds before. I looked to where the dart came from, following the trajectory but finding no one there. What? I looked to the right and saw a man struggling against three stilettos in each of his sleeves. I followed that path and saw my Mother glaring at him.

But she hadn't been the one to throw.

I looked around the room and rested my eyes on the woman who had taught me everything she knew.

Including advice about men.

The woman straightened from her stance, sighing unhappily as she looked at her victim. She was always like this whenever she had been alone.

My mother turned, looked at the woman and bowed slightly.

"Hello Mother."


End file.
